The Saviours Other Side
by PottersBrother
Summary: Harry's beaten by his uncle and can't take it anymore so he runs away and uncovers many secrets some good some bad. Abuse in first chapter, rated for alot of bad Language
1. Who the Bloody hell are you!

Chap1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Who the bloody hell are you!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Who the hell are these people Hedwig." Fourteen year old Harry Potter asked his pet owl as he looked out his window to see a woman look up at his window as he hid behind the curtain and then look down at the bushes and nod. "All Dumbledore's letter said was that as long as no one interacted with me I'm fine." He said with a sigh. "Bloody Rom and Hermione haven't even written me more than that they were together and can't saying anything. Hell I haven't even got anything from Sirius. What the hell is going on in the wizarding world." He quietly asked himself before he heard his uncle yelling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"BOY GET IN HERE." Vernon Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive bellowed from the kitchen and Harry walked into the room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." he asked with his head down.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS BOY?" Vernon asked pointing at the sink that had the dishes from dinner still in it.

"Dirty dishes." Harry said softly and instantly regretted it as his uncle grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up choking him.

"DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME BOY." He roared in Harry's face and Harry smelled alcohol on his uncle's breath before he was thrown to the ground. "THOSE DISHES WERE SUPPOSE TO BE DONE AFTER DINNER BOY. WHY ARE THEY STILL THERE?"

"I-I had to finish my hom-homework." Harry lied he had actually been watching the strange people who were watching the house.

"Oh you had to finish your homework." Vernon said in a scarily calm voice with his face a deep purple. "What are you trying to imply boy, that you're smarter than my son because you do your homework. Are you trying to say your better than my Dudley."

"Wha… no sir." Harry said quickly as he scooted away from his drunk and enraged uncle.

"Just like your good for nothing parents, always trying to show us up. Well I'll show you whose better then who." He snarled as he stalked towards Harry who jumped up and tried to run only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled back towards his uncle who hit him in the gut before throwing him and he smashed right into the glass cabinet that held all of his aunts China. He cried out in pain as glass embed itself into his back and he fell to the ground on his back making it push the glass in deeper and he turned off his back and sat up bumping the cabinet in the process making a chunk of glass that was hanging on fall and it sliced the left side of his face right above his eyebrow, only missing his eye because of his glasses, and going straight down his cheek leaving a three inch cut. "Look at what you've done boy." Vernon said with a nasty grin. "Wait till Petunia see's this boy. She'll finally let me get rid of you once and for all." He said and left the room and Harry heard him going up the stairs and Harry knew that when his uncle said once and for all it meant death so using all his energy he pushed himself off the ground ignoring the pain and grabbed a pan off the counter and made his way towards the cupboard under the stairs and he used as much of his strength as he could to slam it down on the lock easily breaking it away from the wood and he heard a roar from upstairs and quickly went into the small space and threw open his trunk where he saw his wand laying on top of his robes. He quickly grabbed it as he heard his uncle coming down the stairs and turned just in time to receive a blow to the stomach and knocked back against the wall. His uncle advanced again but Harry lifted his wand and his uncles eyes went wide before a smirk crossed his face.

"That won't work anymore boy. If you do you'll get kicked out of your freak school." He said with a nasty chuckle as he started moving forward again only to be thrown backwards as Harry waved his wand with a barely audible _Expelliarmus_ before stumbling back over to his trunk as he saw Petunia and Dudley staring at him and Harry started to get dizzy so he rummaged through his trunk until he found small potion phials filled with red liquid that was Blood-Replenishing Potions he took from the hospital wing. He tried to open it but his bloody hands kept slipping on the cork so he told his aunt to open it so with disgust written on her face she took the bloody phial and opened it before handing it back to Harry who swallowed it and his head slowly stopped spinning as he pulled off his ruined shirt and held it to the side of his face as he pointed his wand at his cousin.

"Petunia go get some bandages." He said and Petunia ran up the stairs and was back in a few minutes. "Good now come over here and pull all of the glass shards out of my back. If you try anything than I'll blast Dudley." He said so Petunia slowly walked over to him and yanked out all of pieces of glass making Harry clench his teeth as she did.

"That's the last one." she said as she yanked the eighth piece out of his back.

"Good now…" he was interrupted as a brown owl flew into the room and dropped a letter in front of Harry and he picked it up to see a ministry seal on it. He quickly broke the seal and read the letter that said he was expelled from Hogwarts and someone was coming to snap his wand. "FUCK." Harry shouted dropping the shirt he was still holding on his face. He pointed his wand at his trunk and said _Locomotor Trunk_. He said and the trunk rose up and he made it follow him up the stairs and to his room where he proceeded to throw everything he had into his trunk after quickly wrapping his body up and pulling a shirt on and then he flipped through some books he got for extra reading and looked through a Healer's book until he found magical a spell to heal cuts and pointing his wand at his check he said _Curatio Cuticula_ and nothing happened so he tried it again pushing his magic and he felt his cheek tingle and looked in the cracked mirror on the back of his closet after wiping off his blood and saw a scar on his face. Then he got his invisibility cloak out of his trunk before he waved his wand at his trunk saying _Accresco Aliquantulus _shrinking it and picked it up and put it into his pocket. He then pulled out his firebolt and opened his window. Just as he was about to climb out there was a flash of fire and Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared and dropped a letter before leaving. Harry looked at the letter for a second before he picked it up and read it.

**Harry what ever you do don't surrender your wand. I have talked to the minister and he has agreed to give you a trial the day August First. It was very wrong for you to attack your Uncle Harry it will take a lot to make them keep you for the rest of the summer. So what ever you do don't make matters worse and stay in the house so the blood protection will stay so Voldemort can't get to you.**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

"How the hell did he know I attacked Vernon." Harry asked himself before looking at the outside again and saw a man looking up at his window before nodding his head at the garden and Harry's eyes went wide before he growled. "He's having me watched." He said to himself. "Hedwig go out and come find me tomorrow." He said and Hedwig hooted before taking off through the window and Harry pulled his the cloak on before sneaking downstairs with his wand out and his broom over his shoulder. He snuck out of the back door and made his way to the front where he followed a big black man with a gold hoop in his ear who was watching the house. He followed him around the block and to the park before he turned to start going back toward Number Four when Harry pulled off his cloak and push his wand to his neck.

"Why the hell are you watching me." Harry hissed

"Mr. Potter we have to get you back home." The man said in a deep voice as he tried to turn around.

"Move again and I'll kill you, you prick. Now why the hell are you watching me." Harry asked angrily.

"For your protection." The man said "Now I must insist we get you home to your family."

"I have no home or family. Now who told you to watch me?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore. Now we have to get you back before the blood wards drop." He said and Harry laughed humorlessly.

"He has my blood there's nothing keeping him from coming here other than himself. Well I must go now lot's to do." Harry said before muttering _Stupefy_ and the man fell to the floor and Harry quickly stuffed his cloak under his shirt before hopping on his firebolt and taking off into the air and flying towards London.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing a letter to try to find a Defense professor when one of the many silver gadgets started beeping and another started smoking. HE stood up and looked at Fawkes.

"Fawkes, can you take me to Privet Drive please." He asked and Fawkes just flew off the perch and disappeared in a flash of fire as Dumbledore just watched him go before going to the fire place and throwing some powder in while shouting, Arabella Figg Number eight, Wisteria Walk. He came out the other end to be met with the wand of a woman in her early twenties with shocking blue hair. "Nymphadora, what's wrong the wards were going off."

"I don't know sir there wasn't an attack." She said and Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"Then that can mean only one other thing. He's run away. We have to go get the others and see if they saw or heard anything. Let's go Miss Tonks." He said and they quickly left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry was flying as fast as he could and pushing the limits on his firebolt which resulted in him getting to Charring Cross road in less than fifteen minutes. When he got there he landed in a back alley and put his cloak back on before making his way to the Leaky Cauldron. When he got there he quickly went inside and quickly made his way to the back door as everyone who was still there looked at the front. When he got to the back he quickly tapped the right brink with his wand and when the arch was big enough he quickly went through it and made his way through the small crowd to Gringotts. Before he got there he pulled off his cloak and went inside bowing his head to the guards as he went. When he got inside he saw that it was completely empty save the goblins who were lazily talking until they could leave. When they saw him the all straightened up in there seats and tried to look like they were working and he walked up to the nearest goblin.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

"Yes please I would like to got take money out of my vault." Harry said

"And do you have your key." The goblin asked.

"Umm no. Is there a way I can get one here my friends mum has mine." Harry said and the goblin frowned.

"Well have to do a blood test before you can get it." he said and pulled out a knife, a small bowl with a blue powder in it and a black quill. "Let me see your hand." He said and Harry lifted his hand and the goblin cut his palm over the bowl. When there was enough he healed Harry's hand and put the quill in the bowl and mixed the blood and powder before it sucked it up and he put it on a piece of parchment and it started to write after it was finished he picked it up and looked at it and his eye's went wide as he looked from the paper to Harry and back again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N Well there's the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic hope you enjoyed it more should be up fairly soon.**

_**Spells**_

_Curatio Cuticula-Heal Skin_

_Accresco Aliquantulus-Grow small_


	2. Who the Bloody hell am I?

Chap2

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

**Who the Bloody hell am I?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Come with me please." The goblin said respectfully and got up and walked towards a door off to the side of his desk. Harry followed him wondering what was wrong. Harry followed him through the door and down a long hall way until they were standing in front of a large gold door. The goblin knocked on the door and they heard a voice say come in so the goblin opened the door and they went in. When he walked the room Harry's eyes went straight to the old goblin with white hair and a small white beard sitting behind a large wooden desk that had a name plate on it that read Bank Manager and Head Goblin Ragnok.

"What is it Snaptok." Ragnok asked in a deep voice.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but I think you will want to see this." Snaptok said and walked up to the desk and showed him the parchment and Ragnok's eyes went wide as he read the paper.

"What the bloody hell is going on. Can I get a key to my vault or not." Harry asked annoyed.

"I am so sorry sir. But do you know who you are." Ragnok asked

"Harry Potter." Harry said pointing to the scar on his forehead.

"No, well yes but do you know who you're a descendant of."

"James and Lily Potter." Harry said getting even more annoyed.

"Young sir you are the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin himself." Ragnok said and Harry looked at him for a second before he stumbled to a chair and collapsed in it.

"Okay let's try that again. Who am I related to." Harry asked as he shook his head.

"Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin himself." Ragnok said with a small chuckle.

"That's what I thought you said." Harry said as he put his head in his hands.

"Snaptok go get the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Merlin and Potter family rings and family accounts." Ragnok said and Snaptok quickly left.

"Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Potter may I offer you something to drink Tea, or maybe something a little stronger." Ragnok asked Harry.

"Um why are you calling me Lord?" Harry asked

"Because that's what you are Lord…" Here he was cut off by Harry.

"I'm not lord of anything it's just another title to add to the ones I already have I am just Harry." Harry said

"Well than just Harry you can call me Ragnok. So tea or something stronger just Harry." Ragnok asked with a small smile.

"If there will be more surprises something stronger would probably help more than tea." Harry said and Ragnok grabbed a bottle and two shot glasses. He some into each of them and handed one to Harry who looked at it. "What is it?"

"The finest Goblin whisky made." Ragnok told him raising his glass. "To the new lord even if he doesn't want the titles." He said and Harry raised his glass before they both took a drink and Harry felt it slid down easy and it tasted good before his throat felt like it was on fire and he made a face making Ragnok laugh. "First time." He asked

"Yes." Harry said as he coughed.

"Well you handled it better than people who have had the weaker goblin whisky." He said as he filled the glasses and raised his glass to Harry.

"To the goblin nation," Harry started "May there gold always flow." He finished uncertainly as Ragnok's eye's widened again before he chuckled.

"Yours as well Harry." He said and they both took the drink as the door opened and Snaptok came in with a wooden box and four files.

"Sir the rings and the accounts." He said and Ragnok motioned for him to put them on the table.

"Thank you Snaptok that will be all." Ragnok said

"Yes sir goodbye." He said and started to leave.

"Thanks for all the help Snaptok." Harry said with a small bow of the head and Snaptok looked surprised for a moment before he bowed his head back and left the room.

"Now let's save this for later." Ragnok said and moved the whiskey out of the way and pulled the box to himself and opened it pulling out four small boxes. He grabbed one and handed it to Harry who opened it to see a snake ring and picked it up and looked at Ragnok. "Slytherin's ring its sterling silver, the scales are onyx cubic zirconia with rubies as the eyes and on the bottom of it the family crest is engraved." He told Harry who slowly slid it on his left hand on his index finger where it resized itself and he felt a prick on his finger before Ragnok handed him another box. He opened it and pulled out what could only be Gryffindor's as it had a lions head on it and he looked at Ragnok. "24K gold with Diamonds as the eyes." He said and Harry slid that on his left hands middle finger where it also resized it's self.

"Now this one is the Potter ring 24k gold with a diamond." Ragnok said and handed the box to Harry and he opened it to see a gold band with small diamond with griffins on either side of it and he slid it on his left index where it easily fit itself and Ragnok handed him the last and he slowly opened it to see a black band with silver markings on it. "Merlin's ring no one know how he made it but it's made out of black titanium with silver Celtic markings on it." Ragnok said and Harry slowly slid it on his right ring finger were it resized itself.

"I need you to sign these." Ragnok said and handed Harry four pieces of parchment Harry quickly looked them over before he signed them all with what Ragnok called a blood quill. "You are now officially Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Potter and legally an adult." He said and Harry's wand glowed blue for a second before vanishing. "That was the ministry's tracking spell." Ragnok said and Harry smiled with a chuckle. "Now let's go over your accounts than we will see if with your inheritance came any new powers." He said and opened one of the folder's and handed it to Harry who looked at the top and saw the name Gryffindor.

**Vault(s):**

**Number 6 Godric Gryffindor's/Family vault- 1,056,014 Galleons, 34,651 Sickles, 546,123 Knuts. Various Gems, Weaponry, Books, and Clothes.**

**Number 26 Gary Gryffindor's vault- 760,541 Galleons, 4,135 Sickles, 45 Knuts.**

**Split ownership of Number 405 Cynthia Gryffindor's Vault- 452,200 Galleon, 785 Sickles, 712 Knuts**

**Properties owned:**

**1/4 Hogwarts Castle**

**Gryffindor Castle**

**Godric's Hollow**

**Right to access Vault:**

**Head of house Gryffindor or Heir to house Gryffindor**

After he was done he sat it down and looked at Ragnok.

"What does spilt ownership mean?" Harry asked

"That it was divided between her sons." Ragnok said and Harry looked confused.

"I didn't know Gryffindor had a brother." Harry said

"He did he had a half brother." Ragnok said as he handed Harry the next folder and he opened it to see Slytherin's name at the top and started to read it.

**Vault(s):**

**Number 5 Salazar Slytherin/Family vault- 2,510,671 Galleons, 159 Sickles, 54 Knuts. Various Weapons, Books, and Clothes.**

**Number 15 Steve Slytherin- 605,005 Galleons, 547 Sickles, 684 Knuts.**

**Split ownership of Number 405 Cynthia Gryffindor's Vault.**

"Slytherin and Gryffindor were half brothers." Harry asked in shock as he re-read the name.

"Yes they were. When Steve Slytherin passed away Cynthia and her one year old son were taken in by his best friend Gary Gryffindor. A year after that they had a son of there own and they got married. With little Salazar keeping his fathers name and when he was old enough taking the headship of the house." Ragnok said as Harry looked at both of the file's in his hands.

"So were they really enemies." Harry asked.

"As far as the goblins know they were never enemies. I remember when I first started working here when ever I would see them they were inseparable." He said with a smile on his face.

"How old are you if you just started working and still saw them." Harry asked off of the subject of the Founders.

"I am 1195 years old." Ragnok said and Harry had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow." Harry said and Ragnok chuckled.

"Now is not the time for this though we have to finish these files." He said and Harry looked at the land owned by Slytherin.

**1/4 Hogwarts castle**

**Slytherin Manor**

**Slytherin Cottage**

**Right to access Vault:**

**Head of house Slytherin or Heir to house Slytherin**

When he was finished with that one he sat it down and Ragnok handed him the next one that said Merlin across the top.

**Vault(s)**

**Number 1 Merlin Vault- 25,103,504 Galleons, 541 Sickles, 67 Knuts. Weapons, Books, and Jewels.**

**Properties owned-**

**Cottage in Forbidden forest**

**Right to access Vault:**

**Head of house Merlin**

"Who in there right mind would have a Cottage in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well Merlin never claimed to be right in the mind." Ragnok said with a chuckle as he handed Harry the last one. Harry took a breath before he slowly opened the folder to see the name Potter at the top.

**Vault(s):**

**Number 264 Potter Family Vault- 405,500 Galleons, 46,406 sickles, 64 Knuts.**

**Number 340 James and Lily Potter vault- 55,000 galleons, 9,800 sickles, 513 Knuts.**

**Number 368 Trust Vault/Harry Potter vault- 17,050 Galleons, 1,500 Sickles, 168 Knuts.**

**Main investor of:**

**Nimbus Broom Company**

**Zonko's joke shop**

**Properties owned:**

**Cottage in Godric's hollow**

**Potter Manor**

**Potter Cottage**

**Right to access vaults:**

**Head of House Potter or heir to House Potter**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Molly Abigail Weasley**

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY GET ACCESS TO MY FUCKING VAULTS." Harry yelled as he jumped up his eyes flashing brightly as he knew something wasn't right.

"Harry calm down we will figure this out." Ragnok said as five goblins ran in each carrying an axe twice there size and Ragnok motioned for them to leave as Harry slowly calmed down as Ragnok poured him a drink and handed it to him and Harry easily swallowed it as Snaptok came in and Ragnok said something to him in Gobbledygook before Snaptok ran out of the door and he was back a few minutes later with a thick folder in his hands and he handed it to Ragnok before leaving. "Well let's see what we can figure out." He said before opening the folder and looking through it.

"This say's that Dumbledore and Weasley were added on by Griphook who was made your account manager by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. He has been taking 50000 galleons out of your accounts since 1982 and splitting it between a vault for something called the Order of the Phoenix, his personal Vault, and starting 1991 Molly Weasley was added onto your vault and from your vault into her personal Vault and the Vault of one Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ginevra Molly Weasley she has been putting ten thousand into each of there's every year started in 91 and ten thousand in her own as Albus still takes out 50000 for his vaults so starting in 91 you've lost 200,000 from the Weasley's and Granger alone and 650,000 from Dumbledore so over all 850,000 galleons." He said sadly and Harry put his face in his hands before he looked up with a fire in his eyes as he grabbed the bottle of goblin whisky and took another shot.

"How could this have happened?" Harry asked in a voice that made the goblin nervous.

"We put our trust in the wrong goblin. It is the account managers job to watch the vaults and alert us to any irregularities. Snaptok." He called out and Snaptok quickly entered the room. "Take the guards that are outside the doors and get Griphook and William Weasley." He said and Snaptok nodded before quickly leaving once again. "I am truly sorry about this Harry."

"It's not your fault Ragnok." Harry said pouring two drinks and handing one to Ragnok. "May my newfound enemy's gold refill my Vaults." He said and they both took the shots as Harry started to feel dizzy.

"What do you want done." Ragnok asked

"I want all my gold back from the three Weasley's, Granger, and Dumbledore plus interest what ever you think is best. And I want Griphook to match it. They will learn not to mess with Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Potter."

"You can count on that Harry." Ragnok said "You can count on that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N another Chapter up tell me what ya think and my brother told me to tell everyone to check out the Twin Who lived By: Hpfreak45 (My Brother) So now he will finally leave me alone about it. R/R**


	3. THEY DID WHAT!

Chap3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or anyone else you recognize from the books.**

**THEY DID WHAT!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and Ragnok sat there for about five minutes before six goblins walked in with a bleeding goblin Harry recognized as Griphook in between two of them and then a minute later Snaptok came through the door with a confused Bill Weasley.

"Harry what are you doing here." Bill asked even more confused as Griphook was thrown to the ground.

"What he is doing here is none of your concern." Ragnok said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a phial of clear liquid Harry knew to be Veritaserum and motioned for Bill to sit down in a wooden chair that appeared out of nowhere. "I want you to completely honest with us Mr. Weasley so I have to give you some Veritaserum please open your mouth." He said and Bill slowly opened his mouth and Ragnok dropped three drops on his tongue and after his eyes got misty Ragnok started questioning him.

"What is your name?"

"William Arthur Weasley."

"Age."

"24."

"Did you know about the vaults in your mother, brother, and sisters names?" He asked

"No."

"Did you know about your mother taking 200,000 Galleons out of Harry Potters Vault and splitting it between herself, your youngest brother, your sister, and a girl by the name of Hermione Granger?" He asked

"No." He said

"Did you know about Albus Dumbledore taking out 650,000 Galleons from Mr. Potter?" He asked

"No." Bill answered and Ragnok looked at Harry who nodded at him and Ragnok gave Bill the antidote and after a few more seconds he shook his head and looked up at Harry. "Harry I had no idea. Honestly I really didn't." Bill said and Harry gave a small smile.

"Neither did I, I don't blame you or anyone else that doesn't know about it just the ones who did it." Harry said and Bill nodded sadly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Wait aren't you suppose to be in Egypt." Harry asked

"I got a job here so I could help out with the whole You-know-who problem." Bill said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Was all Harry said.

"So what are you going to do about…you know Mum and them." He asked and Harry looked him in the eyes as he answered.

"Make them pay for betraying me." Harry said and Bill nodded.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you." Bill asked

"Just let Remus Lupin know I'm alright." Harry said and Bill nodded before leaving the room.

"Now to deal with you." Harry said and turned towards Griphook who slowly stood up and looked at Harry with an angry look on his face and faster than anyone could react a green light shot out of his hands towards Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Bill left the room he quickly made his way to a fire place and threw in a handful of powder and when the flames turned green he stepped in and called out Number twelve Grimmauld place and he vanished in the flames. A few second's later he popped out in a dark living room and he looked around as he pulled out his wand but kept it hidden as he made his way towards the voices he heard coming from the kitchen. When he got to the door he put on a fake smile and opened the door and walked in to see his whole family, Hermione, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Oh Bill your finally home, I know you had a long day but we need you to go to Privet Drive and help look for Harry." Molly said as she gave her oldest son a hug and gave him a confused look as he just stood there stiffly.

"No need." He said as she pulled back. "Remus he wanted me to let you know he was okay. And probably you as well Sirius but he didn't know if he could trust me."

"You've talked to him." Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus and Tonks all asked at the same time.

"Oh I sure did. He's at Gringotts." Bill said and everyone jumped up and tried to make for the door but he stood in there way and pulled his wand out and got in a dueling position.

"All of you sit down and put your hands on the table I don't want to have to force you." He said and they all stopped.

"What are you doing Bill?" Fred asked.

"Just sit down and I'll explain." He said and they all took there seats. "Well I was just on my way home a few minutes ago and one of the goblins came up to me and said Ragnok the head goblin wanted to see me so I followed him to Ragnok's office and walked in to see seven goblins, one of who was beaten and Harry. Ragnok sat me down and gave me Veritaserum and asked me some questions." Bill said looking straight at Molly.

"What did he ask?" George asked.

"If I knew about what mum, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore did." Bill said and noticed Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Molly go pale.

"What did they do?" Sirius asked as everyone looked at the people there.

"They stole over 850,000 galleons from Harry." Bill said and everyone gasped.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Sirius yelled turning to the four people present.

"Al-Albus… it was his doing." Molly said in a small voice as everyone turned to her, her family with hurt in there eyes and everyone else with anger and hate.

"How was it his doing." Remus asked as he held Sirius's arm so he wouldn't kill them as he himself had to fight down the wolf inside as it wanted to protect its pack which is what it considered Harry. One of the pack.

"He paid us to watch Harry, help keep him on the light side." Hermione said and Molly nodded.

"We were told to spy on him and report to Albus immediately every night." Molly said.

"He made us do it." Hermione said and the other three nodded.

"Well see about that." Bill said and cast _Petrificus Totalus_just as Fred, George, and Charlie did and Hermione, Molly, Ginny, and Ron went stiff as boards. "Does anyone have any Veritaserum?" He asked and everyone shook there heads.

"I happen to have some on me." Said a silky voice and everyone turned around to see none other than Severus Snape standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"Severus what are you doing here." Remus asked

"I was looking for the headmaster but when I came upon this conversation I couldn't pass it up." Snape said as he pulled out a phial of clear liquid and tossed it to Bill who easily caught it.

"I think we should question everyone." Charlie said and the other's nodded and left the four stiff as boards until they were done with everyone proving they had nothing to do with it even Snape and then they went to the last for as Arthur and Snape stood off to the side Arthur with sad look on his face as Tonks started to question Molly.

"Name?" Tonks asked

"Molly Abigail Weasley." Molly answered in monotone.

"How many Weasley children are there?" Tonks asked and everyone looked at her funny. "You never ask a woman's age." She said before Molly answered.

"5." Molly answered and Arthur's eyes went wide as he walked up fresh tears in his eyes as he learned his wife cheated on him.

"Who are your two children that aren't Weasley's?" He asked

"Ronald and Ginevra." Molly said

"Who do they belong to?" Arthur asked as tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Albus Dumbledore." She answered

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry watched in shock as the green light headed for him but just as it was about to hit he dove out of the way and it exploded against the wall behind him as two of the goblin guards brought down there giant axes and cut his arms off at the elbow making green blood shot out as his arms fell to the ground and they kicked him in the back of the knee's as he cried in pain making him fall to his knees.

"Griphook son of Sliphook you have disgraced your family and the goblin nation. You have given into the will of men to steal from one of our wealthiest clients. Your punishment will be all your gold being removed from your vaults and 850,000 Galleons going to Mr. Potter and the rest to the goblin nation. Your wife is likely rolling in the grave right now. You will go in front of the goblin courts may they have no mercy for your soul." He said and waved his hand and the five goblin guards grabbed him and carried him out of the room as he cried and Snaptok quickly cleaned up the blood, and arms, and gave a quick bow before leaving the room cleaning up the blood in the hall way as he went. Harry and Ragnok looked at each other before they both said the same thing. "I need a drink." So they went over to the desk and Ragnok poured two drinks.

"To new friends." Harry said raising his glass to Ragnok.

"To new friends." Ragnok repeated and they took the shot and Harry started feeling dizzy again.

"Ok before we take anymore you said something about checking if I had any powers." Harry said and Ragnok nodded.

"Indeed I did Harry, is that whisky getting to you." Ragnok asked and Harry nodded making Ragnok chuckle. "Well let's see." He said and opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a white potion and dipped a blood quill in it and it absorbed the potion.

"Just write your name on a piece of parchment and the quill will do the rest." He said and handed the quill to Harry who wrote his name on a piece of parchment and it cut into the back of his hand and lent let it go and watched as it slowly started to write on its own and a few seconds later it fell onto the table and Ragnok and Harry both just looked at the parchment before Harry grabbed it and started to read.

**Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Potter**

**Age: 14**

**Power's: Wand magic (partially blocked), Parseltongue, Parselmagic (blocked), Staff magic (blocked), Mage Magic (blocked), Animagus (blocked), Weather manipulation (blocked).**

"WHAT THE FUCK." Harry shouted as he felt his magic pulsing and felt it hit the barrier. "Is there any way you can find out who blocked my powers." Harry asked even though he had an idea of who did it.

"I'm sorry Harry there isn't." Ragnok said as he gave Harry another shot. "But we can unblock them."

"Can you really." Harry asked as he swallowed it.

"Yes we can and if you have any injuries you need healed just ask. It's the least we could do with what Griphook did against your." He said and Harry looked thoughtful before looking down.

"Well if you could have someone check out my back I would be very grateful." He said

"What happened to your back?" Ragnok asked.

"Well my uncle was kind of mad and threw me into a glass cabinet." Harry said with a shrug.

"Has he ever done anything like this before?" Ragnok asked and Harry nodded.

"All the time." He said with a small chuckle.

"Well how would you like to have a full exam and see if there is anything that needs to be healed." Ragnok asked and Harry nodded.

"That would be great." Harry said and Ragnok nodded.

"Very well than how would you feel about staying at Gringotts tonight so we could check you over and heal what ever injuries there are." Ragnok asked and Harry nodded his head with a small smile.

"I would love to." Harry said and Ragnok nodded his head.

"Alright than shall we go to the infirmary." He said and stood up as he grabbed the bottle of whisky that was still practically filled and put the lid on it and handed it to Harry.

"Oh I can't keep this." Harry said as he tried to hand it back to Ragnok.

"Yes you can it would be an insult to me if you didn't keep it Harry. It's a gift." He said and Harry chuckled.

"Well if you insist." He said and held onto the bottle and his broom stick as they made there way down a long hall way to a door with a red cross on it. When they walked in Harry for the first time in his life saw a female goblin. She was a little taller than Ragnok with long white hair but she looked just as ugly with dark green skin, pointed ears and nose and sharp teeth.

"Ah hello Lord Ragnok how are you today." The female goblin said in a smooth voice shocking Harry, though he hid it well.

"I'm fine Galba thank you for asking. But young Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Potter need's the power block potion to get rid of some pesky blocks and then he needs to be healed as best as you can get him." Ragnok said

"Of course Lord Ragnok we still have a few phials in storage there good for another three years." Galba said and walked over to a cabinet and started looking through it before pulling out a dark blue potion and walking back over and grabbing a needle from a desk. "I need three drops of blood and a piece of hair." She told Harry so he poked his finger and let three drops fall in before pulling out some hairs and putting them in the potion and it started to turn from dark blue to very light blue until it was almost see through.

"Now get on the bed before you drink it Mr. Potter." Galba said.

"Please my name is Harry Mr. Potter and all this Lord with four names stuff makes me feel old." Harry said and Galba smiled.

"Well then Harry get on a bed because the potion will be very painful and your likely to pass out." She said and Harry climbed on a bed and pulled his trunk out and sat it on the table and put his invisibility cloak, goblin whisky and broom next to it.

"To unblocked powers." He said with a toast before draining the potion and he just sat there for a few seconds. "It's not to…" Was all he got out before he started screaming in pain as a light blue glow surrounded him and it slowly got lighter until it was pitch white and objects started to lift off the ground before the light vanished and they saw Harry Potter passed out on the bed a look of utter bliss on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N Well another chapter done tell me what you think good bad or in between and I need help with what Harry's Animagus form will be so any ideas will be greatly appreciated****.**

**PottersBrother**


	4. you and and HIM!

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER except everything you have read in any of the books or seen in the movies.**

**You and…and HIM!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

While Harry was passed out on the bed Galba started running test on him. When she was done she wrote everything out and handed it to Ragnok who read it.

"Malnourished, broken bones not healed correctly, damaged kidneys, fractured wrist and ribs, cuts on back." He read and looked up at her.

"What can you do for him?" He asked

"Well I can fix all his bones and cuts. The kidneys shouldn't be hard and the Malnourishment he will have to take potions for it. It shouldn't take more than a night until he is better. He won't be perfect but he will probably grow a lot and might have some muscle growth." She said and Ragnok nodded.

"Alright get started than Galba I will be back tomorrow to see how he's doing." Ragnok said and Galba smiled and nodded before getting to work starting with pouring a malnourishment potion down his throat that are usually used for people who get out of Azkaban.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You and…and HIM!" Arthur shouted angrily. "Where is he I'll kill him."

"Dad calm down." Bill said as he grabbed his dad and hugged him and Charlie and the twins surrounded them all showing there support as Tonks stunned Molly and lifted Hermione up, gave her the Veritaserum and started to question her.

"Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Age." She asked deciding to stick with that from now on.

"15"

"Why did you steal from and spy on Harry Potter?"

"The headmaster said he would make me prefect and headgirl and I would get all the books the Potter family had." Hermione answered and with a growl Sirius cast a powerful stunner knocking Hermione back and made her slam against a wall as Tonks picked up Ron and gave him the Veritaserum.

"Name."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Age."

"15"

"Why did you steal from and spy on Harry Potter."

"The headmaster said I would become Prefect, Headboy, and Quidditch captain along with getting Hermione as my girlfriend." Ron said and Sirius stunned Ron making his fly out of his seat and grabbed Ginny, gave her the potion and started questioning her.

"Name."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Age."

"14"

"Why did you steal from and Spy on Harry Potter?"

"The headmaster promised that if I did Harry would be mine to do with as I want until I was old enough to marry him then he would make me rich and famous and if he died in the finally battle that I would get all his money and be able to take my family name of Dumbledore." Ginny said and with another growl Ginny went flying and landed on top of her brother and Hermione.

"How could Albus do this?" Sirius asked not expecting an answer.

"How could he do this? Because everyone made him seem to be a reincarnation of Merlin, myself included." Snape said with his usual sneer.

"Well what do you know about all this Severus." Remus asked

"I know that as a teenager I was stupid and joined the Dark Lord. When I realized my mistake in life I wanted to change. So I went to the Merlin like figure known as Albus Dumbledore and found he was anything but the grandfather type. For his help he made me spy on the dark lord and made me take an oath of secrecy until others found out about what he truly was." Snape said with something that a few people might consider a smile. "And now I'm free." He said as the kitchen door was opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in and quickly stunned everyone before waking Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Quickly grab all of your stuff and let's go." Albs said

"But dad can't you just erase there memories." Ginny whined.

"No because people at Gringotts already know that Bill knows the truth and it could turn out bad for us if I do that. Now quickly we have to get to Gringotts and see if Harry is still there." Dumbledore said and everyone quickly left the room. They took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and made there way to Gringotts only to see that it was closed. "Come on let's go get a room we will come back tomorrow when there open."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry slowly started to come around and found that he felt better then he had since he was a little kid before his uncle beat him. He stood up with a yawn and started to push his long hair out of his face before he realized that his hair was long. He quickly looked around before spotting a full length mirror and he quickly made his way over to it and looked in the mirror and was shocked to see his hair was down to his shoulders and he had hair starting to form a five o'clock shadow on his face. He was even more shocked to find that instead of his usual height of 5'6 he was now a good six foot and his pants and shirt were too small for him. Remembering that Galba was fixing his back he took off his shirt and was shocked to see he wasn't skin and bone anymore and he actually had a four pack and some muscles as he turned around to see his back was fully healed. He was flexing his muscles in the mirror when he heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around a giant ball appearing in his hand and he was so shocked that it disappeared before he realized it was just Ragnok who entered the room.

"Well hello to you as well Harry I see that you are feeling well." Ragnok said with a small chuckle and Harry blushed but nodded his head. "Excellent. I was just coming to see how you were doing and to tell you that we have put all your money back where it belongs and that you don't have to worry about Griphook anytime soon and also that if you want to we can press charges against Dumbledore."

"Can't press charges." Harry said and was surprised his voice was deeper than normal. "He is the only person who Voldemort is afraid of, for now anyway. I'll need him to appear as the leader of the light. But the truth will be told eventually." He said and Ragnok nodded.

"It's your decision. I was here earlier as well and saw that your clothes were small on you so I took the liberty of getting you a Gringotts wallet. All you do is put a drop of blood on it and then you will your rings against it and it will be connected to all of your vaults. It will come with a debt card and an ID and when you want money you just think of the amount and it will be taken from your vault and it can not be used by anyone but yourself and if it's stolen it will return here with who ever tried to steal it with it." Ragnok said and Harry nodded his head.

"That would be great Ragnok." Harry said and Ragnok said he would be back and left the room and when he did Harry grabbed his wand and enlarged his trunk getting out a pair of shorts and the longest shirt he had and quickly changed looking more presentable then he did before then he put his broom and invisibility cloak into his trunk and reshrunk it. He picked it up and put it in his pocket just as Ragnok came back into the room with a piece of paper and a bag. He walked over to Harry's bed and upturned the bag and a bunch of wallets fell out.

"Pick one Harry." Ragnok said and Harry looked through them before finding a black one that looked like dragon hide. "Excellent now put a drop of blood and push your rings against it." Ragnok said so Harry did it and when he was done all four of his family crest were on the wallet. "Just sign this saying that you acknowledge what you have done today." He said and Harry quickly read it before signing his name at the bottom.

"Thank you Ragnok." Harry said as he put his wallet away and shook the goblins hand then grabbed his goblin whisky.

"Not a problem Harry." Ragnok said as he led Harry out of the room and to the main lobby.

"May your gold always flow and your enemies meet a swift end." Harry said with a deep bow.

"May your gold flow more then all and your enemies meet a swift end as well." Ragnok said bowing as well before they both stood up and locked hands on each others forearms before Harry nodded and walked out of the bank with odd stares following him as he went and made a mental list of what he had to do as he went. First on his list get a staff. So not knowing where else to go he went to Ollivander's. When he got there he walked in and jumped when Mr. Ollivander crept up behind him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Is there a problem with your wand?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"No sir I need a staff and…" But he didn't get any further as Ollivander interrupted him.

"A staff, come to the back." He said and led Harry to the back of the shop where he entered a small door and Harry followed into a large room filled with wood on one wall, and on the other different ashes, fangs, and other ingredients used in wand making.

"It has been along time since I made a staff. Just walk around the woods and pick the one that feels right to you." Ollivander said with a giant smile lighting up his face so with a shrug Harry walked over to the woods and started running his hand over them before he saw the one for him and picked it up. It was black and about six feet tall and had a slight ball on the top.

"Ahh blackthorn a very fine wood. Now if that is the only wood choose the core of the staff." He said and Harry started walking around stopping quiet a few times. When he was done Ollivander came over and looked at everything he got. "Hmm, poison from a basilisk taken not willingly given, tears from a phoenix willingly given. Blood from a dementor take not willingly given, blood from a unicorn willingly given, Feather from a Thestral willingly given, and hair from a grim willingly given." Ollivander said looking absolutely giddy. "Do you have any kind of design on it." Ollivander asked.

"I want a snake, lion, phoenix, and griffin engraved on it." Harry said and Ollivander nodded.

"Excellent I'll just need a few drops of blood so it will be keyed to you. Do you want any kind of charms on it?" He asked after Harry gave him a few drops of blood.

"Just so it can't be taken from me and that I can call it to me." Harry said and Ollivander nodded.

"Excellent I will start working on it now. I'll owl you when it is complete." He said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you I'll see you later then." And with that he left the shop and Ollivander got to work. When he left Ollivander's Harry made his way to muggle London without anyone recognizing him for the second thing on his list. A place to stay that Dumbledore wouldn't look. He looked through a newspaper until he found the perfect thing for him. It was a small flat with a bed room, bathroom, kitchen and a small living room unfurnished above a shop in Luton, Bedfordshire. So getting a map he quickly found what Luton and went into an alley way and un-shrunk his trunk and got out his broom. He then pulled out his charms book and looked for anything that could help hide him as his invisibility cloak could get knocked of. So he sat there for a few minutes before finding a Dilusionment spell. So after re-reading the words a few times Harry put the book away and reshrunk the trunk and put it back in his pocket and looking around Harry tapped himself on the head and whispered the words and it felt like a eggs was cracked over his head. Looking at himself he realized that it worked so he hopped on his broom and shot off into the air and towards his destination Luton.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few minutes after Harry left Gringotts Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all walked in the front door and went straight up to one of the tellers.

"Excuse me could I please speak to Griphook." Dumbledore asked politely and the goblin looked up at him.

"He's dead. Beheaded this morning." He said with a nasty smirk on his face. "No better then he deserved the little traitor. It was the best entertainment I've had in a long time." He said and the group went to leave. "Dumbledore the Head goblin would like to speak with you and your guest." He said and waved his hand and ten goblin guards surround the group and led them to Ragnok's office. When they got to his office the goblin knocked on the door before they all walked in to see Ragnok sitting behind his desk.

"Ah who do we have here." Ragnok said with a small smile.

"You whished to speak with me." Dumbledore asked

"Yes I did. I just wanted to tell you personally that your vaults have been emptied of everything that you have stolen from Mr. Potter and that everything else will be waiting for you back at Hogwarts as you are no longer welcome here. And while I have the three Weasley's here. You are no longer Weasley's you have been kicked out of the family. Have a nice day." He said and with that the Goblin guards forced them out of the room before they could say anything to Ragnok.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It took Harry twenty minutes pushing his broom as fast as it would go only stopping every once in a while to check he was going the right way. When he finally made it to Luton he stopped in a back alley and looked around before cancelling the spell and shrinking his broom and putting it in his pocket. After he did that he ran his hand through his long hair and left the alley. He started walking around trying to find the address for the shop. When he finally found it he saw it was a large shop he looked at the sign that read **Stephanie's Everyday Needs' **he went inside and looked around to see clothes, toy's, and food and a corner in the back had a sign that said **DELI **above it. He looked around again and saw a black lady standing behind a counter helping a customer and walked over to it stepping around a few people who were looking at clothes. He waited in the short line until it was his turn.

"Hello may I help you." she asked with a smile.

"Yes can I please talk to the owner of the building?" Harry asked.

"That's me Stephanie. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if that flat above the shop was still open." Harry said and she nodded.

"Yes it is. If you want to go wait out side I will get someone to cover for me so I can show you it. My son just finished sweeping it a few minutes ago." She said so Harry went out side and she followed him a few seconds later. "The stairs are around back in the alley way." She said and Harry followed her to the back alley and up some stairs. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door and flipped the lights on. To show a fairly large living room area. "Well this is the living room. Right through this door is the kitchen." She said and led him into the next room to see a small kitchen. With a white fridge and a gas stove in it. She then led him back out into the living room and into another room. "The bath room." She said it was a simple bath room with a shower stall, toilet, and sink with a mirror above it. "And finally the bed room." She said and led him to the last room which was a bigger then the one he had at Privet Drive. "So any questions." She asked as they walked back out to the living room where Harry walked over to one of the windows and looked out it to see two people using the roof of the sop like a balcony and he recognized both of the boys and he looked at Stephanie with a small smile.

"How much." He asked.

"450 a month and that includes gas and electricity." She said and he nodded and pulled out his wallet while thinking a thousand pounds.

"Here's a thousand pounds. When can I move in?" Harry asked.

"Well not to sound rude but I have to check up on you first." Stephanie said.

"Well I'm sure Dean and Seamus could vouch for me." Harry said as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan climbed through the window Harry was looking out a few second earlier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N well another one done tell me what you think R/R**


	5. I am crazy!

**Disclaimer: still own nothing to do with Harry Potter.**

**I am Crazy!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_**Well I'm sure Dean and Seamus could vouch for me." Harry said as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan climbed through the window Harry was looking out a few second earlier.**_

"How do you know my son?" Stephanie asked as she quickly stood in front of her son and his friend.

"I go to Hogwarts with him Mrs. Thomas." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair showing his scar and Dean and Seamus looked at Harry.

"Merlin Harry is that you." Dean said and Harry chuckled.

"Actually it's Harry Merlin." Harry said as Dean came over and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here Harry?" He asked

"Renting a flat." Harry said with a shrug.

"But your only fourteen." Dean said and Harry shrugged again.

"Your only fourteen." Stephanie asked and Harry nodded.

"Until the thirty-first." He said and Stephanie handed him his money back with a sigh.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't rent out to a minor." She said and made to leave the room.

"I'm emancipated. I'm legally an adult." Harry said and she turned around.

"Do you have proof?" She asked and Harry pulled out some papers that Ragnok gave him and Stephanie read them. "Alright then. I'll go get the papers for you to sign." She said and took Harry's money and left the room.

"Harry mate it's good to see you again but why are you here. Don't you usually stay with the Weasley's over summer break?" Dean asked and Harry snorted.

"Yea but I had a falling out from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore." Harry said as he looked over at Seamus who was sulking in the corner. "Hey Seamus what's wrong." He asked and Seamus glared at him.

"None of your business Potter." He said and Harry raised an eyebrow at Dean who looked at Seamus and back at Harry.

"You might as well tell him Seamus it seems like he'll be stayin here." Dean said

"Me ma didn't want me ta come back ta Hogwarts this year." Seamus said.

"Why not Hogwarts is great." Harry said with a forced smile and Seamus straightened up and walked over and got in Harry's face.

"Because of you Potter and Dumbledore. Saying you-know-who is back. Me ma thinks your crazy and an attention seeker and Dumbledore is off his rocker as well." He said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am crazy. And Dumbledore is a bastard. But Voldemort is back Seamus I don't like it any more than anyone else. But its true mate. I swear to you on my magic and soul Voldemort is back Seamus. And if I wanted to bring attention to my self I would just walk starker's through Hogwarts or Diagon Alley." Harry said and Dean laughed as Seamus looked Harry in the eye before reaching out his hand.

"You swear on your magic and soul he's out there, then shake on it." Seamus said and Harry reached out his hand and shook it and a blue light surrounded it for a few seconds before disappearing and Seamus nodded his head with a sad smile. "Thank you for doin that Harry. I'm gonna send a message to me ma tellin her what you did sorry I doubted ya." Seamus said and Harry smiled.

"No problem Seamus." Harry said as Dean looked him up and down.

"Damn Harry you changed a lot in two weeks." He said

"Dean watch your language." Stephanie said as she came back into the room with a sheet of paper and Harry quickly read it before signing it and handing it back to her. "Well then welcome to your new flat Mr. Potter." She said handing him the key and Harry smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Thomas." He said shaking her hand and she left the three boys alone as he pulled out his trunk and ran his wand over it and saying _Accresco Grandis_ and it grew larger.

"Harry what are you doing your going to get into trouble." Dean said and Harry chuckled.

"I'm an adult I won't get in trouble." He said as he grabbed a handle of it and pulled it over to a corner before he opened it and started pulling stuff out starting with his broom and Invisibility cloak. He sat those on the floor gently followed by his photo album and then his goblin whisky wrapped up in two of his shirts. Then he pulled out all his books and magical items and robes then he picked up the trunk.

"Where is a trash can I can through all this shit away in." He asked Dean and was led out the door and down the stairs where there was a dumpster and he quickly through all of his old clothes away before he took his trunk back upstairs and put everything away and into his bedroom. "Well now I have to do something no man likes to willingly do. I have to go shop for clothes." He said wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Well mate you have fun with that." Dean said as he and Seamus started backing out of the door.

"Yeah mate sorry bout your luck apparently the Irish aren't with ya today." Seamus said and they quickly turned around and left laughing as Harry shook his head before turning off the lights and leaving the flat himself locking it behind him.

Harry slowly made his way down the street just randomly picking a direction. As he went he looked around and after about five minutes saw a place he knew he had to visit. A hairstylist. He went over and looked in the window to see that almost all of the seats were taking but that there was no one waiting so with a shrug he walked in and up to the desk where a woman of about seventeen was sitting reading a magazine. When he walked up she looked at him.

"Can I help you." She asked with a small smile.

"Uhh need a hair cut and maybe some color added." Harry said and her smile got bigger.

"Came to the right place then. Just sign the paper and some one will call when there ready for you." She said so Harry quickly signed the paper and sat down. He was only sitting there looking through a book of haircuts for a few minutes before his name was called and he looked up to see a woman in her early twenties smiling at him.

"Right this way." She said and led Harry over to a chair and put an apron over him. "So what are we doing today?" She asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I want it cut short so I can spike it up and I want the tips to be dyed emerald green." He said and she nodded before getting to work. A good forty-five minutes later he was done and went up to the register to pay and buy a bottle of gel and after giving the stylist and getting directions to a mall. When he got there he looked around before going into a shop called vision express hoping to fix his glasses problem. After about half an hour Harry came back out with contact lenses in his eyes and a pair of black Oakley's in a case in his pocket next to his small black square framed glasses which were also in a case. After he was done there he went to a shop called Republic. As soon as he walked in two girls about his age walked over to him and asked if he needed help.

"Yeah help would be appreciated. I need a whole new wardrobe all the way down to my boxers." He said and they each grabbed an arm and dragged him off into the clothes. And two very long hours later Harry walked out of the shop with a whole new wardrobe. Sixteen new pairs of pants, eight pair of shorts, eight new short sleeve tee-shirts, ten long sleeve tee-shirts, a black button up, a new black hoodie, a pair of black shoes and a pair of white shoes, twelve pair of boxers and sox's, a new black watch and a new white watch and a black scarf. After he left the shop he went into a bathroom and changed into a pink shirt with his black hoodie unzipped over it with and his black shoes on. After he put on his last thing, his black watch he threw away his old clothes and shrunk the rest of his stuff and put it in his pocket as he made his way out of the bath room and started looking around again before he walked into a store called O2 and getting a cell phone. After he did that he started walking around again. After that he went to a shop called Argos and bought a leather couch and recliner, a black rug, a bed with pillows and blanks, a TV and TV stand, a DVD player and a lot of different DVD's he thought he might like, a CD player, and CD's that included, Panic! at the disco, Green Day, All American Rejects, Jason Marz, matchbox 20, the Beatles, and Simple Plan. He also got a coffee table, an alarm clock, a bedside table, a dresser, and a dining table with four chairs and a punching bag and speed bag combo, free weights and dumbbells. After paying for it all and giving them the address they said they would have it delivered it the next few days.

"Five thousand pounds if you can get it there now." Harry said and pulled five thousand pounds from his wallet and the clerk nodded his head and led Harry to the back where he had to give the driver a thousand pounds to take all of Harry's stuff now so the driver and some of the workers put all of Harry's stuff into the truck.

"Alright get in and show me where to go." The driver said when they were done so Harry got in and showed him the way. When they got to the flat Harry and the driver took everything up stairs and sat it in the living room.

"Alright thanks again for doing it so fast." Harry said with a fake smile and a cheery wave. "Bloody git." He muttered as the truck drove away and Harry turned to look at all of his stuff before taking out his clothes and resizing them. He sat them off to the side and took his phone, glasses and sunglasses out of his pocket and set them to the side before he started rearranging his stuff by hand.

"Hey Harry need some help." He heard and look towards the door to see Dean and Seamus standing there.

"I would be grateful if you did." Harry said and Dean and Seamus came in and helped him move his mattress and bed frame into his room, then his dresser and bedside table.

"Why not just use magic." Seamus asked as he leaned against the wall.

"It feel's better to do it without." Harry said with a shrug before putting his bed frame together with the Allen wrench that came with it and putting his mattresses on it and making the bed. Then he put the bed side table up and set his alarm clock to the right time and put it on there. Then he pushed the Dresser up against the wall. Then the three of them went into the living room and set it up. The couch's back to the door to Harry's room turned slightly with the recliner off to the side of it directly in front of the TV with it's back to the door with the rug right in between them with the coffee table onto of it and the TV and DVD player up against the wall with the CD player on the ground next to it and Harry set the weights up in the corner out of the way. When they were finally done Harry looked out side to see that it was dark out.

"Fuck where did the day go." Harry asked as he went into his room and came back out with his bottle of goblin whiskey.

"Don't know mate." Dean said as Seamus watched the bottle in Harry's hand.

"Hey Harry, what ya got there mate." He asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry looked at him and then at the bottle in his hand.

"You don't want this mate this is Goblin whiskey." Harry said and Seamus raised his eyebrow.

"I think that was a challenge." Seamus said.

"No it really wasn't besides I don't have any shot glasses." Harry said and Seamus got up.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna run over to Deans and grab our glasses. Harry it alright if we crash here tonight." He asked and Harry shrugged.

"When ever you want but hurry back I'm thirsty." Harry said and Seamus quickly left the room.

"I'm gonna go get something to sleep in be back in like ten minutes I just live a little way's away." Dean said and left the room also. After they left Harry got up and put in a DVD called Across the Universe (which is a great movie if you like the Beatles.) After he put the DVD in he heard a tapping at the Window and looked to see Hedwig sitting on the window sill and went over and opened it and she flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey girl I've missed you." He said and she hooted and butted his cheek with her head with a hoot. "This is our new home Hedwig what do you think." He asked as he went into his room and got her some owl treats. Before he went and sat down and she flew back out side and sat on the window sill. Just as Harry started the movie Dean and Seamus came back with three shot glasses and a bag of clothes.

"So Harry ready to go." Seamus asked and Harry shrugged as he poured three drinks and raised his glass.

"To new beginnings." Harry said and they all took the shot and Dean and Seamus made a face similar to the one Harry made.

"That's the face I made and I never drank before so I think I win." Harry said before he started laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N well this chapter suck's but my brother is getting on my nerves always saying its his turn for the computer he's a jerk. But it works I got my point across and this is more of a filler than anything. And yes I know that a lot of the bands and Across the Universe weren't around in 95 but its my story and I can cry if I want to… I mean write it if I want to.**


	6. What the Hell Harry!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter I just own the way I write the words to make sentences that make up paragraphs that make up the story that you are reading.**

What the Hell Harry!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The day after Dumbledore rescued Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Ron from them Sirius and everyone else he thought they could trust started making plans for a way to find Harry.

"We'll have to split up and search for him but we can't make it noticeable because we don't want the Death eaters to notice." Remus said and everyone nodded.

"Why can't we just send an owl?" Fred asked.

"Because Harry's a smart kid he probably already had a repelling spell for owls placed on him. He's probably just sitting around somewhere reading up on how to fight you-know-who." Remus said and Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging.

"Alright well if you need any help me and Fred will be in our room." George said and they both disappeared with a loud crack and they reappeared a few seconds later in there room.

"Well Fred what do you think should we send a owl to Harry. I don't think he has a repelling spell on himself." George said and Fred nodded.

"Your most likely right let's give it a go." Fred said so they sat down and wrote a letter before taking Pig who Ron left and tying the letter onto his leg.

"Take this to Harry Pig." George said and Pig quickly flew out of the window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You are not going to win." Seamus said as Harry poured them all another shot.

"Well see." Harry said and raised the glass. "To a new drinker beating the Irishman at his own sport." He said and Dean and Seamus laughed as they all took the drink. Just as Harry started to pour another one Pig flew through the window and crashed into him. He grabbed the letter ready to throw it away when he saw that it wasn't Ron's sloppy handwriting on the letter so he carefully opened it.

**Harry,**

**We are so sorry about what our former mother, Dumbledore; there kids Ron & Ginny, and Granger did to you. We swear on our magic that we didn't know anything about what they were doing and if we did then we would have told you. Everyone is worried about you. We were just wondering if you would want to meet up sometime so we could talk in person. If so just tell us when and where.**

**Fred and George Weasley**

**P.S. you might want to think about getting some wards up so owls can't just fly in people would end up finding you.**

Harry raised an eyebrow before going into his room and getting a quill and ink out and writing back to the twins.

**Hey guy's I fine and it's not your fault and your mum and Dumble's that's fucking gross. Thanks for writing and thanks for the advice about the wards might see you at Hoggy.**

**Harry Potter**

"Hedwig take this to Fred and George." Harry called out as he walked back into the living room and held the letter up as Hedwig flew in and grabbed the letter in her beak before flying back out the window. "So anyone up for a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow I gotta visit the bank and book store."

"Sure." Dean said and Seamus shrugged as Harry poured them another drink and they all took it as they started to watch the movie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Harry woke up with a huge headache and he got up and left the room confused for a few seconds as he saw Dean and Seamus passed out on the floor. So he grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm around the room and then he went over to the stereo and picked up the first CD on the stack by Green Day called American Idiot. He put it in the CD player and turned it up as loud as it would go and the song American Idiot started blaring through the speakers as Harry plugged his ears and Dean and Seamus jumped up.

"What the hell Harry." Dean cried out as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Get up after breakfast I need someone to spot me on the weights." Harry said and went into his room and got changed into shorts and a tee shirt and brushing his teeth he grabbed his wallet and went downstairs and to Stephanie's store. When he went in he saw a woman in her early twenties behind the counter and smiled as he made his way to the food. Quickly finding eggs, milk, orange juice, bread, butter and jam; he looked around and found some pots and pans and after paying for it all he took it back up stairs and started making breakfast. After it was done and they all ate Harry went over to the weight bench and putting a hundred pounds on it and tried lifting it and it was easy so he added twenty to both sides and it was harder so he decided to stick with that until it became too easy.

They took turns each doing three sets of ten and the person who wasn't using the bench press or spotting would do curls with dumbbells. By the end of there work out there arms were starting to get sore. After they were done Harry got into the shower and when he was done he pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans with a green tee shirt and his black button up un buttoned with the sleeves rolled up. After he was done dressing he spiked his hair up then put his white watch on his left wrist and before he left the room he slid his wallet, phone, key, and wand into his pockets and grabbed his Oakley's and slid them on as he left his room to see Dean and Seamus both dressed and sitting on the couch.

"You guys ready to go." He asked as he put his white shoes on and they nodded so Harry held the door open and they got up and walked out side. Harry locked the door before walking down the steps with a small yawn.

"So how we gettin there." Dean asked as they walked out of the back alley and to answer his question Harry pulled out his wand and raised it. With a loud bang a violet triple decker bus suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus transportation for the stranded witch or wizard." Said Stan Shunpike reading off a card before looking up. "It's 'Arry Potter. I'm Stan Shunpike you remember me I was 'ere last time you rode the bus." He said and Harry chuckled a little bit.

"Yea I remember you Stan. Listen I need to get to Diagon Alley fast. Here's ten galleons." He said and pulled them out of his wallet and his eyes went wide as he let them all on the bus and called to Stan to go straight to Diagon Alley. So it was only a few minutes later that the bus came to a stop outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "Thank you Stan." Harry said as he, Dean, and Seamus all climbed off the bus slightly green and it shot away again. They stood there for a few seconds letting there stomachs catch up with them before they walked into the pub.

As they walked in everyone looked at the door and when they saw Harry's scar they all stared at him and Harry sneered before he flipped them the bird making Dean, Seamus and Tom laugh as Harry led his friends through the pub and out the back where they came up to a brick wall. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped a brick and it formed an arch way.

"Alright guy's I gotta go to the bank lets meet at Fortescue's in an hour." Harry said looking at his watch and Dean and Seamus nodded.

"Alright mate see ya then." Dean said before they wandered off and Harry made his way to the bank by himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy person his plan to use Harry Potter was ruined. He didn't know where it went wrong. But it was too late to fix that because he didn't know where Harry was. And just as he was thinking that the alarm that he put up in Diagon Alley started going off as it read Harry Potter's magical core gong through the arch way. He went to his fire place only to remember he was out of floo powder. So he quickly left his office and met his lover and children along with Miss Granger as they left the great hall and they followed him as he quickly made his way out of the door. When they got to the gates they quickly ran to the Three Broom sticks and used the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom have you seen Mr. Potter." Dumbledore asked out of breath.

"He just went through here not ten minutes ago." Tom said and Dumbledore led them through the pub and out the back where he pushed past an old woman who just opened the arch and started frantically looking around in all the shops but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"I don't think he's here any longer. But we should wait in the Leaky Cauldron to see if he comes through." Dumbledore said with a sigh almost an hour later having checked Diagon alley multiple times and even Knock turn alley once.

"Professor Dumbledore I think I see him. But he looks different." Hermione said and pointed to Fortescue's where Harry, Dean and Seamus were sitting down to eat some ice cream and Dumbledore led the way over to them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As Harry walked into the bank he went up to one of the desk and bowed deeply as he asked to see either Ragnok.

"And who do you think you are important enough to see the head goblin." The goblin before him sneered.

"I think I am Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Potter." Harry said in a low voice and the goblin paled, something Harry thought was impossible, before he jumped out of his seat and quickly lead Harry to Ragnok's office. The goblin was about to knock when the door opened and a Ragnok was showing a goblin out and when he saw Harry a large smile appeared on his face.

"Harry how are you doing. What brings you to Gringotts?" He said cheerfully as he pulled Harry into the office leaving the two goblins starring wide eyed as the door shut in there face,

"I've been great Ragnok, I got my own place yesterday and already got it furnished but some of my friends gave me a warning that I really took to heart. I was wandering if you could help me find the best warder's to send my post somewhere else where it couldn't be tracked and could be looked through for any dangers." Harry said and Ragnok nodded his head as he motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked as he poured a cup for himself.

"Yes thank you." Harry said and Ragnok poured another cup and carried a tray over. He sat it on his desk and Harry took a sip of it.

"Well what your asking for is very easy to do I could have someone one do it in minutes and we would send the mail here to be checked and if anything dangerous is sent we will track whoever sent it but if its just mail we will send it to you." Ragnok told Harry as he took a drink of his tea.

"That sounds perfect. When could you have it done?" Harry asked excitedly.

"If you give me your address I can send some one over immediately to put the wards up." He said and so Harry gave him the address and paid 35,000 galleons to get the wards set up and have the bank check his mail. After he gave Ragnok the money he called in a goblin he introduced as Gladlik and he explained what he wanted and when he was done Gladlik left to get to work. "So was there anything else you needed Harry."

"Well I was wondering about getting trained in fighting and I need it before I go back to Hogwarts. I need to be ready for anything." Harry said and Ragnok nodded his head again.

"Well there are goblin runes that could slow down time in small spaces that we use to train in a time of war we are actually training now. It only works eight hours a day but each hour outside of what ever room your using is a day on the inside. So if you use it for the rest of the summer your looking at three-hundred and thirty-six day's of use." Ragnok said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"How much would it cost to do that?" Harry asked

"It would cost one million galleons." Ragnok said

"How long will it take to set it up?" Harry asked and Ragnok grinned.

"I could send a few goblins over to your house right away and it would only take about an hour to get it done." Ragnok said grin getting larger.

"That would be perfect." Harry said as he grabbed his wallet and was about to empty it on the table.

"Ah Mr. Potter could we take this to Gringotts vault. It will be easier than transferring it from here to there." Ragnok said and Harry shrugged as he got up and followed Ragnok to a door behind his desk that led to a cart that they climbed into. They shot off straight and then it went into a quick drop going basically straight down. When they finally stopped it was to Gringotts Vault 0 that Ragnok opened and Harry saw mountains of gold Ragnok asked him to put the money in so he quickly did. After he was done he turned to Ragnok.

"Could we visit Merlin's vault I want to see if there are any books on staff magic or mage magic there." Harry said and Ragnok nodded and they walked back to the cart and it shot off and jerked to a stop in under a minute at vault number 1. Harry walked up to the door and Ragnok told him to push the finger with Merlin's ring into the small hole in the door. he did so and felt a small prick on his finger just before the door opened and smoke came out. Harry looked inside expecting to see mountains of gold, silver, and bronze but instead saw a huge book shelf with runes on the side of it with Celtic symbols covering everything else. And then on a table in front of the book case were jewels and then there was a door in the back labeled 'money'.

Ragnok was going to stand by the cart but Harry motioned for him to follow him and they went in. Harry walked up to the table and looked in to see rings and necklaces he just looked over them for a few seconds before going over to the book case with Ragnok.

"Umm do you think you can ell what these runes are." Harry asked and Ragnok chuckled before he started looking at the runes.

"Well there are runes to shrink and enlarge the book case and runes to keep the books on the case unless taken off by someone of the Merlin ancestry. The rest are just protection runes." Ragnok said

"Do you think you could shrink it for me?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You just tap it with your wand and it will shrink." Ragnok said so Harry got out his wand and tapped the book case and it shrank down to the size of a pocketbook. Harry picked it up and an idea popped into his head as he went over to the table and picked up a silver necklace and put it through the book case and put it around his neck.

"I think that's it." Harry said and they left the vault and got into the cart and they were off again when they got back to Ragnok's office it was to see four goblins and a wizard standing by the door.

"You called for us sir." Tallest goblin asked

"Yes I did Mr. Potter is getting a goblin time room in his apartment and we want you to install it." Ragnok said "You are our best and that's what Mr. Potter wants." He said so after he gave them the address they quickly left the office the wizard staring at Harry with wide eye's as he went.

"Mr. Potter I under stand that Voldemort is going to come after you and I would like to offer you goblin training. You would have to come here everyday for the rest of the summer and we could train you in any and all fight styles. So you would have sixteen day's each day for the rest of the summer. The first with us from four to twelve and then the second one you could turn on when ever you want at your house. So you would have 672 day's so you would be short of two years of training by 58 day's. What do you say?" Ragnok asked and Harry thought about it for a minute.

"That would be great I would love to. When do I start." Harry asked.

"Well if you could be here at three tomorrow because we need to get you some weapons from your vault until we can get your own made." Ragnok said

"That would be great." Harry said as he shook Ragnok's hand happily.

"Is there anything else that you need today Harry?" Harry thought for a few second before shaking his head.

"Nope I don't think so." Harry said so Ragnok lead him out of his office and to the lobby. When they go there they bowed to each other and shook hands in the shocked and quiet lobby before Harry left and Ragnok walked back to his office. Harry walked outside and looked at his watch and saw he still had fifteen minutes before he was to meet with Dean and Seamus so he just started walking around. He was just passing Ollivander's across the street when the door was thrown open and Mr. Ollivander was standing in the door way with a huge smile on his face and an owl on his arm. He didn't see Harry so he whispered into the owl's ear and it leapt into the air and flew over to Harry as Ollivander followed it with his eyes and when he saw it land on Harry's arm he started laughing and waved Harry over. Harry quickly walked over to the building and followed Ollivander through the stacks of wands to the back of the shop where Harry saw a table sitting in the middle of the room with a cover over it.

"Mr. Potter I have been up for twenty-four hours working on this. I closed the shop for the whole day after you left and I was just about to open after I finished." Ollivander said as he walked over to the table and grabbed the cloth and pulled it off and Harry saw a black walking stick with a knot on the top and it had a gold and silver design of a Phoenix on the knot a gold and silver snake slithering up the bottom a lion ready to pounce and a griffin in flight with dark green runes wrapping around it.

"It's beautiful but I though you were making me a staff." Harry said and Ollivander laughed again.

"I added an extra feature for you Mister Potter. I didn't think you would want to walk around with a staff all the time this would be more practical in the muggle world. It shrinks down to thirty-seven inches which it is at now and then it goes up to six-feet tall and it will work either way." Ollivander said as Harry walked over and gently picked it up. He grabbed the top of it and sat it on the ground and when he did a great white light filled the shop. Even people outside the shop saw a faint glow. When it disappeared Harry and Ollivander looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Was that a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter that means that the staff is powerful. I expect very great things from it and you." Ollivander said

"Well I'll do all I can. So how do I make it a staff?"

"Just will it into a staff. Imagine it growing to six feet and push your magic into doing it." Ollivander said so Harry tried it and to his shock the walking stick grew into a staff.

"It's excellent." Harry said as he examined it. "How much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Mr. Potter it was pay enough to be able to make a staff again." Ollivander said

"Well then I think I have to get going. Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry said as he shrank the staff and shook Ollivander's hand and made his way back through the shop. He checked to see if Ollivander was following him and when he saw that he wasn't he stopped by the counter and thought two hundred Galleons and dumped them in an empty box before quickly leaving the shop and making his way to Fortescue's to meet Dean and Seamus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N well another chapter out hope you all like it R/R if you have anything positive negative or anything at all to say.**


	7. You bloody bastards!

**Disclaimer: still don't own them don't sue me.**

**THAT'S BLOODY WICKED!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Harry got to the ice cream parlor he saw Dean and Seamus walking over and waited for them.

"Hey Harry got everything done." Seamus asked and Harry nodded his head.

"Let's get some ice cream it's burning up out here." Harry said and they went in and waited in the line to get something.

"So we saw Dumbledore, the Weasley's and Hermione searching for you." Dean said as they got to the front of the line and got there ice cream and went back out side.

"Well hopefully they don't find me. I don't really feel like kicking there asses right now." He said and took a bite of his ice cream as Seamus looked behind him with a small snort.

"You spoke to soon Harry." He said and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walking over towards him. Harry just shook his head as he started eating his ice cream with one hand and the other was gripping his cane.

"Harry there you are please come with us." Dumbledore said as he tried to grab Harry's arm but Harry slapped his hand away angrily and stood up.

"I don't think so Dumbledore. And to you I'm Mr. Potter." Harry said as the hot sun was quickly covered with black clouds.

"Shut the fuck up and come with us you arrogant git." Ron snapped pulling out his wand but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Everyone jumped as a lightning blot flashed through the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Who the fuck are you to try to command me to do anything you worthless piece of shit. The bunch of you just get the fuck out of here." Harry said softly as lighting flashed in his eyes seconds before the ground a few yards away from the group was hit by lighting and it started to rain as thunder clapped again. Harry turned around to walk away when Dumbledore pulled his wand and Harry willed his cane into a staff and quickly turned and silently cast a shield charm that glowed a light green color and the spell Dumbledore fired was deflected.

"A staff." Dumbledore muttered. "How is it that you can wield a staff?"

"What you mean you, so you didn't check what power's I had before you blocked them you just blocked them." Harry said with a nasty smile on his face. "Now why don't you just do as I said and get the fuck out of here."

"Harry please you must come with us your not safe by yourself." Dumbledore tried to reason making Harry snort.

"Fuck off." Harry said before turning around and left with Dean and Seamus following him leaving a shocked crowd behind them. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and through the pub. Just as they were about to leave two pair of hands grabbed Harry and he turned around ready to attack only to come face to face with the Weasley twins.

"Harry you are going to kidnap us and you're gonna do it now!" One of them said both had a smile on their faces which quickly turned to looks of shock.

"Alright." Harry said with a nasty grin as he slid his Oakley's on. "Grab 'em." Harry said and grabbed a hold of Fred's arm and twisted it behind his back and Seamus copied him with George and they both gave a small cry of surprise before they were pushed into muggle London and Dean called the Knight bus.

"Welcome to the…" started the pimply faced Stan Shunpike reading off of a card before the twins were pushed onto it. After Harry gave the address and ten galleons they were off with a bang. When they got to the back alley Harry, Seamus and Dean led the twins up to the apartment. After the door was shut Harry stunned both of them.

"What'd you do that for?" Dean asked.

"Were gonna prank the pranksters." Harry said as he moved Fred into the bed room then went back out to George and starting casting spells. When he was done George looked like he was beaten with black eyes his nose looked broken his mouth was bleeding and his whole face was bruised. "Alright get ready to act mean." Harry said and went and woke up Fred.

"Alright get up you lazy piece of shit. What the hell are you doing lying around. Get up!" They heard Harry yell before Fred stumbled out of the room with his hands tied behind his back. "Your brother didn't give much info. Hopefully you'll give more." He said motioning to George.

"Wh…what did you do to him." Fred cried as he turned to Harry with tears of anger in his eyes. "What the hell did you do!" He roared as he ran at Harry and Harry quickly stunned him and sat him in a chair before doing the same charms he did to George and taking the ones off of George before waking his up.

"Hey Georgey boy good to see your with us again." Harry said in a quiet voice. "Unfortunately your brothers not." He said motioning to Fred's still body and George's eyes went wide before he fainted. Harry, Seamus and Dean looked at him for a few seconds before looking at each other and laughing hysterically. They were laughing so hard that Harry had tears of mirth streaming down his face as he waved his wand and managed to choke out _Enervate_ and both of the twins started to stir. When they completely regained consciousness they looked at each other than the laughing Harry, Dean and Seamus.

"You bloody bastards." Fred and George yelled together before jumping on Harry.

"You got us." George said both of them trying to look upset before huge grins marred their faces.

"But we will get you back." Fred said before they got off of Harry.

"Do you really think that you can get the son, the godson, and pretty much the nephew of the Marauders?" Harry asked shoving the twins off of him.

"What your saying can't be true." Fred said quietly as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's the truth I speak and nothing more." Harry said with a grin.

"No it can't be." George said shaking his head.

"We were not living with two of our idols for a few days." Fred said as he shook his head.

"We were not living with." George stopped and his eyes went wide. "Padfoot and Mooney."

"Merlin." Fred said as he sat down slowly and George joined him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." George said as Dean and Seamus looked at Harry in confusion.

"The Marauder's are the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever known." Harry said

"Hey." Fred and George said angrily.

"You both know it's true that's why they are your idols. Anyway my father, godfather and a friend of theirs you know as Professor Lupin were the Marauder's. As well as their traitorous friend who works for Voldemort." Harry said and Seamus, Fred, and George all flinched at the name. Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door and Harry answered it with his wand in his hand. When the door was opened he saw one of the goblin's who were sent to ward his apartment. The others were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"Hello Mr. Potter I just wanted to inform you that your wards were complete. We added runes to your living room making it indestructible, there are permanent silencing charms while the wards are up and an expansion charm as well. Ragnok has also informed me to tell you that he will be sending over some training dummies. The best part about the wards are they are transportable." The goblin said and Harry looked at him in shock.

"Transportable, how?" Harry asked and the goblin smiled happily.

"Simple really. We placed the runes on the wallpaper which is charmed to stay in perfect condition. If you merely need come to the bank and we'll remove it and place it in your new dwelling for a mere hundred galleons." The goblin said making Harry smiled happily.

"Excellent." He said shaking the goblins hand with a slight bow. "May your gold always flow."

"May your enemies meet a swift end." The goblin replied back with his own bow before leaving.

"What was that about Harry?" George asked as Harry turned around and saw them looking at him in shock.

"Business, so what are we gonna do today guys?" He asked looking at the other four who shrugged.

"There's this club that me and Dean go to some times with our fake IDs." Seamus said with a grin.

"Me and Gred are only seventeen and have no ID." One of the twins said.

"I'm only fourteen with no ID." Harry said with a shrug and they all looked at him funny.

"Mate you could pass for eighteen." Dean said

"Yeah well if they ask for an ID I'm outta luck." Harry said shrugging.

"Seamus let me see your ID." Fred said so Seamus pulled it out and handed it to him. Fred grabbed a piece of paper and laid them both down on the table. He waved his wand and started muttering under his breath and after a few seconds the paper split into three separate IDs with the twins pictures on two of them and Harry's on the third. "There now we have IDs."

"Well good sirs. I do believe we are going to go and get hammered to night. What say you?" Harry said picking up his ID.

"Aye." They all shouted with a laugh and Harry stopped as he looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" George asked.

"We gotta get you guys some real clothes to wear." Harry said and they looked down to see they were dressed in robes.

"Yeah that may be a good idea." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you think you can get home and get your clothes without being caught?" Harry asked and Fred held a hand to his chest.

"You wound us Harry." He said

"We are Fred and George we don't get caught." George said.

"We'll be back in little while." Fred said and they left the apartment.

"Well who wants some pizza?" Harry asked

"I could eat." Dean said and Seamus nodded.

"You know the number?" Harry asked tossing Dean his phone.

"Yup what are we getting?"

"Couple large a meat lover, a cheese, and a supreme." Harry said and Dean nodded before calling the place. "Oh and don't forget a couple things of breadsticks."

After Dean was finished ordering the food Harry put in a movie an action movie and they all sat back and watched it. They were about forty minutes into the movie when there was a knock at the door and Harry answered it to see a pizza guy. As he was paying for the food the twins came running around the corner with bags thrown over their shoulders. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs as the pizza guy started to walk down, When he got off the steps George started to go up but was pulled back by Fred who sprinted up the stairs.

"Took you guy's long enough." Harry said with a grin as they got inside and closed the door. "You just in time for some pizza though."

"Wicked." George said as Harry put the pizza's on the coffee table and grabbed some paper plates. They all dug into the food and had a good time joking around with each other as they watched movies and ate.


End file.
